El espejo
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: "Se parece a Pitufina pero no es Pitufina" fue el pensamiento que pasó por la mente de todo pitufo que tuviera la oportunidad de verla. Se veía como la Pitufina que conocían antes de que Papá Pitufo usara su magia en ella. Contiene FilósofoxOriginalPitufina
1. Chapter 1

**El espejo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los Pitufos pertenecen a Peyo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Un regalo para Papá Pitufo**

* * *

Papá Pitufo rascó su barba en un gesto pensativo. Su mirada se posó sobre las piezas del tablero mientras que mentalmente trazaba los diferentes escenarios que darían como resultado al mover las piezas que tenía en el tablero. Estando en jaque debía ser el doble de cuidadoso, cualquier error por más pequeño que fuera podría terminar en el fin de la partida. Finalmente se decidió por mover una torre. Aunque logró salir del jaque no logró que su rival estuviera en su misma situación. Papá Pitufo había colocado una trampa, si Ómnibus no la veía podría lograr el jaque mate en pocos movimientos.

—Bien jugado —le felicitó Ómnibus mientras posaba sus manos sobre las piezas negras sin llegar a tocar ninguna, analizando lo que sería su próximo movimiento —, pero no creas que vencerme será sencillo, todavía me quedan algunas jugadas.

—Debo admitir que me colocaste en una situación muy difícil —agregó Papá Pitufo —, pero dudo que me hayas llamado solo para jugar al ajedrez, no me lo tomes a mal pero te noté preocupado cuando llegué.

—Esperaba decírtelo después del juego pero debo admitir que me has atrapado. He sido llamado a una reunión de emergencia pero tengo un amuleto que cuidar, podría llevarlo conmigo pero sería arriesgado, si alguien llegara a conocer el poder que encierra intentaría robarlo, solo puedo confiar en ti para que lo cuides.

—Puedes contar con eso —le dijo Papá Pitufo antes de mover una de las torres y apoderarse de uno de los peones de Ómnibus.

Ambos continuaron con su juego, varias piezas fueron movidas y sacrificadas antes de que este llegara a su final. Mientras que Ómnibus se dedicaba a preparar algo de té para los dos, Papá Pitufo aprovechó para tomar el amuleto del que su amigo le había hablado. A simple vista este no tenía nada de especial, solo era una gema en forma de lágrima colgando de una cadena de plata pero en su interior guardaba un gran poder y la capacidad para hacer que cualquier deseo se volviera realidad.

—Compré ese espejo hace poco en una tienda, me dijeron que era mágico, todavía no sé lo que hace aunque admito que no lo he examinado detenidamente, no he tenido el tiempo para hacerlo —le dijo Ómnibus mientras servía el té —. Te lo regalo, quizás tú tengas mejor suerte con ello.

—Si tengo algún progreso no dudaré en contarte de ello.

Papá Pitufo regresó a la aldea poco después de terminar el té. Filósofo le había dicho que podría confiar en que él se encargaría de mantener todo bajo control pero prefería no arriesgarse, con todos sus años como líder sabía que de pasar mucho tiempo sin supervisión podían meterse en muchos problemas.

Cuando llegó a la aldea todo se encontraba en calma. Pintor estaba terminando un retrato de Pitufina, Goloso y Chef preparaban una sopa para la cena. Le alegró ver que los pitufos, no solo no habían causado ningún problema durante su ausencia sino que también cumplían con sus responsabilidades.

Se dirigió a su laboratorio y guardó el amuleto que le habían encargado cuidar. Lo guardó en su armario y colocó algunos sellos de protección. Sabía que era poco probable que alguien lo buscara en la aldea pero prefería prevenir. Volteó al escuchar la puerta ser golpeada, del otro lado estaba Vanidoso, lo primero en lo que pensó fue que había visto el espejo que llevaba, supo que estaba equivocado cuando lo escuchó hablar.

—Papá Pitufo —lo llamó Vanidoso —. ¿Te queda algo de pegamento?

—Creo que sí, déjame revisar.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —Vanidoso sacó un espejo de su bolsillo, le faltaba una parte pero al pitufo no parecía importarle pues la parte en la que se reflejaba estaba intacta.

—Normal —Papá Pitufo encontró algo de pegamento y se lo extendió a Vanidoso —. Jugamos una partida de ajedrez.

Vanidoso tomó el pegamento y lo usó para reparar su espejo. No continuó observándose en el mismo pues encontró algo que llamó su atención. El espejo que Ómnibus le había regalado permanecía oculto pero el pitufo con la flor en el sombrero pudo adivinar lo que se encontraba en su interior. No era grande pero sí de mayor tamaño que el que tenía Vanidoso.

—No te recomiendo que lo veas —le dijo Papá Pitufo —. Todavía no sé qué es lo que hace.

—Si es un espejo dudo que cause problemas.

—No estés tan seguro de eso, los espejos han sido utilizados como portales a otros mundos desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes del origen de la hechicería.

—¿Cómo algo tan hermoso puede ser peligroso? —preguntó Vanidoso mientras se veía en su pequeño espejo.

—Los espejos guardan muchos secretos.

—Cuando descubras que es seguro ¿puedo ser el primero en usarlo? Debo verme bellísimo en un espejo tan grande,

Papá Pitufo asintió antes de continuar con su trabajo. La conversación terminó en ese momento pero la curiosidad que sentía Vanidoso no desapareció ni llegó a disminuir. Ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al comedor para la cena. La mayoría de los pitufos ya estaban reunidos allí, muchos de ellos le hicieron a Papá Pitufo las mismas preguntas que Vanidoso le había hecho, incluyendo la del espejo solo que ellos no reconocieron lo que se ocultaba bajo la manta.

Las respuestas de Papá Pitufo fueron las mismas. No era que desconfiara de los pitufos sino que estaba demasiado cansado como para hablar. El viaje fue largo y había tenido una mañana atareada por lo que fue el primero en retirarse.

Al día siguiente Filósofo encontró el amuleto. No pudo abrirlo debido a las protecciones que había puesto sobre él. No le extraño que el amuleto llamara su atención, después de todo él siempre solía hacer lo mismo cuando regresaba de visitar a su viejo amigo Ómnibus, incluso varias veces le había pedido permiso para acompañarlo, él le había insistido que quería aprender de él.

—Es un amuleto que cumple deseos —le dijo Papá Pitufo de manera despreocupada mientras revisaba su biblioteca, encontró varios libros en mal estado pero los dejó de lado al ver la forma en que miraba el amuleto —, pero es peligroso, tiene mucho poder.

—¿Qué hay de malo con el poder? Se puede usar para muchas cosas, entre más se tenga es más lo que se puede hacer. Un líder debe tenerlo para poder guiar a todos y proteger.

—No lo niego, pero el poder corrompe, el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente.

—Tienes razón, Papá Pitufo —agregó Filósofo un poco menos emocionado pero sin dejar de ver el amuleto.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —preguntó Papá Pitufo provocando que el tono decaído en su aprendiz fuera reemplazado por emoción, tuvo que contener la risa para no ofenderlo, a veces su actitud le recordaba a un pitufin.

—Lo que tú digas, Papá Pitufo, haré lo que tú digas, Papá Pitufo —agregó Filósofo emocionado, la forma en que hablaba era apresurada y denotaba gran felicidad —. Tú sabes que no hay nada demasiado fácil o difícil que pitufo Filósofo no pueda hacer.

—Eso espero porque es una tarea importante —comentó Papá Pitufo mientras ojeaba los libros que estaban en peores condiciones, tomó uno al azar y se lo mostró a su joven aprendiz —. ¿Ves este libro? Está en mal estado, es una pena que la valiosa información que contenga sea desperdiciada.

—Tienes razón, Papá Pitufo, podríamos usar una poción para restaurar sus páginas.

—No estaba pensando en ello sino en algo un poco diferente. Quiero que tú transcribas lo que está escrito en ellos, sin agregar o quitar algo.

—Puedes confiar en que lo haré, en poco tiempo tendré varias copias.

—Debes asegurarte de copiarlo todo como está, incluyendo los errores de ortografía.

—Así lo haré, Papá Pitufo, pero no crees que sería más apropiado si hago algunas correcciones.

—Es necesario que tenga una copia del libro tal y como fue escrito pero puedes usar la información que contiene para hacer tus propios libros, me gustaría leerlo en cuanto lo termines.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que el rostro de Filósofo nuevamente se emocionara. Papá Pitufo sabía que de no concederle ese pequeño capricho su aprendiz modificaría el libro y no mentía cuando le dijo que la información contenida en los mismos era importante. Muchos eran antiguos por lo que era necesario hacer algo para conservar la información que almacenaban.

Cuando aquella conversación terminó, Papá Pitufo decidió revisar el espejo. Filósofo había tomado todos los libros que comenzaban a deteriorarse por el paso del tiempo y las condiciones del ambiente. Movió la manta lo suficiente para dejar el marco al descubierto pero no para que se mostrara el vidrio.

El marco era sencillo, tallado en piedra y sin muchos adornos. Si Ómnibus no le hubiera dicho que era mágico y no hubiera sentido una energía diferente en el mismo no habría prestado atención al mismo. Pasó su dedo por el mismo, la textura era áspera pero no parecía haber sido tallado con descuido. No era la clase de espejo que se vería en un castillo sin embargo había en él algo especial que estaba dispuesto a descubrir.

Continuó leyendo, revisando las ilustraciones de sus libros, tenía la esperanza de encontrar uno con el mismo marco del que tenía frente a él. Encontró muchos de los usos de los espejos, la mayoría los conocía pero no el marco que buscaba. En ninguna parte se hablaba de un marco especial, en todos ellos resaltaban la importancia de la parte reflejante.

Pensó en descubrirlo y probar en él uno de los rituales que parecían en el mismo. Podría comunicarse con alguien de otra dimensión y tener una charla amena. Fue interrumpido por el llamado de uno de los pitufos, Indeciso necesitaba de su ayuda, no sabría decir si se trataba de un problema serio, se veía angustiado pero él solía angustiarse con facilidad.

—Tontín me ha invitado a jugar con él pero no sé si jugar al pitfibalón o a las pitufiatrapadas.

—¿Cuál juego te gusta más?

—Las pitufiatrapadas son muy divertidas, por otro lado el pitfuibalón es más tradicional y podría ser más apropiado por la cantidad de pitufos que jugaran aunque si jugamos a las pitufiatrapadas no tendríamos que preocuparnos por organizar los equipos.

—No tienes que pensarlo demasiado, pueden jugar a las pitufiatrapadas y turnarse el puesto de buscador.

—Gracias, Papá Pitufo —le dijo Indeciso feliz antes de salir corriendo.

La investigación del espejo fue interrumpida por la hora del almuerzo. Goloso tuvo que ir a buscarlo porque de lo contrario podría haberse saltado la comida. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía, solía ocurrirle especialmente cuando trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto, no le gustaba dejar ninguno de sus trabajos a medias.

La mayoría de los pitufos ya se encontraban en el comedor cuando él llegó. La comida estaba servida por lo que solo debieron esperar a que llegaran los pitufos faltantes. No se demoraron demasiado, en cuanto escucharon a Armonía tocar su trompeta acudieron al lugar, a Papá Pitufo no le extrañaría que no quisieran darle motivos para seguir tocando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La curiosidad de Vanidoso**

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Vanidoso al despertar fue aplicarse una crema que Pitufina le había regalado, era parte de su rutina diaria. Desde que había visto una arruga en su rostro había comenzado a seguir un tratamiento intensivo para cuidar de su piel, si bien había sido una falsa sabía que el tiempo no tendría piedad con su rostro por lo que prefería hacer algo para evitarlo.

Se encontraba intranquilo, no había encontrado nada fuera de lo normal en su rostro pero no podía dejar de pensar en el espejo que tenía Papá Pitufo. No lo había visto ni tenía idea de lo que ocultaba pero sí que había algo en el mismo que lo hacía sentirse atraído, tenía muchísima curiosidad por descubrir lo que había bajo esa manta. Verse reflejado en el espejo no le causaba tanta curiosidad, sabía que se vería bien, que siempre lo hacía pero que adoraba apreciar.

Lo único que lo detenía eran las palabras de Papá Pitufo, seguía dudando que un espejo pudiera ser peligroso aunque tenía sus dudas si estaba manchado, en ese caso sería horrible el no poder verse a sí mismo. Trató de alejar esos pensamientos e ir a buscar a Pitufina, ella le había dicho que la visitara en la tarde aunque ciertamente no tenía idea de lo que haría.

Cuando llegó a la casa de su amiga lo primero que hizo Pitufina fue mostrarle una planta nueva. Era de un color rojo muy intenso y también de gran belleza. Vanidoso pensó fue en lo bien que se le vería en su sombrero una parecida e incluso consideró el pedirle a su amiga que se la obsequiara.

—¿Me ayudas a plantarla? —le preguntó Pitufina —, Granjero dice que estas plantas crecen rápido y que en poco tiempo tendré muchas de ellas.

—Se verían muy bien en mi sombrero.

La trompeta de Armonía convocó a todos los pitufos. Ellos terminaron de plantar la rosa antes de dirigirse al punto de la reunión. Papá Pitufo se encontraba en el centro, cargando a un sonriente Bebé Pitufo, el pequeño se veía entretenido con su sonajero. No tardó en decirle el motivo por el que los había convocado a ese lugar.

—Saldré a buscar los ingredientes que me hacen falta para reforzar la seguridad de la aldea —les dijo Papá Pitufo —. Espero poder terminar con la lista pronto, hasta que regrese necesito se porten bien y no causen ningún problema.

—Te acompaño —comentó Filósofo —. Mi último libro podría serte de mucha utilidad.

—No te preocupes, de momento preferiría que terminaras con la tarea que te he encomendado.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo —agregó Filósofo.

Antes de irse, Papá Pitufo le encargó a Pitufina que cuidara de Bebé Pitufo. Ella aceptó dicha tarea gustosa, adoraba cuidar del pitufo más pequeño. Vanidoso se ofreció a ayudarla, había cumplido con todas sus tareas por ese día por lo que no implicaba ningún problema para él, además adoraba al pequeño.

Por idea de Pitufina se dirigieron al Río Pitufo para jugar. Tontín, Goloso, Pintor, Genio y Gruñón se unieron al viaje. Goloso preparó varios bocadillos para llevar aunque él se comió la mayoría de estos durante el recorrido y el resto cuando llegaron. Quedaron bocadillos para los otros pero fueron muy pocos y Goloso continuó con hambre por lo que Pitufina sugirió recolectar algunas pitufresas.

Vanidoso recogió algunas pitufresas pero se distrajo demasiado rápido, en cuanto pasó por el río su reflejo lo distrajo. En cuanto vio su reflejo de lado se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo y se acostó en la orilla para hacer una de las cosas que más adoraba. Lo hubiera hecho por un largo tiempo más de no ser por Bebé Pitufo quien se había acercado a ver lo que estaba mirando.

—Está bien, tú ganas —dijo Vanidoso entre risas al ver a Bebé Pitufo tomando sus dedos.

—Creo que ya reunimos suficientes pitufresas —Pitufina cargó a bebé Pitufo —. Mejor date prisa, no querrás que Goloso se acabe con todas las provisiones.

Vanidoso le dedicó una última mirada al río antes de seguir a Pitufina. No estaba seguro de llegar a tiempo pero sabía que había recogido algunas pitufresas, en ese momento se arrepentía de no haber recogido más aunque sabía que de volver a empezar haría exactamente lo mismo o pasaría más tiempo contemplando su reflejo.

Pitufina fue la encargada de guardar las provisiones, Bebé Pitufo quería jugar y todos estaban de acuerdo en jugar con él, incluso Goloso quien era quien tenía mayor prisa por comer. Tontín fue el primero en sumergirse en las aguas, no por ser el más emocionado sino porque tropezó y cayó sobre las aguas del río.

Vanidoso se tomó su tiempo para dudar, no porque el agua estuviera fría, simplemente no se le antojaba arriesgarse a que se le arrugara la piel, en especial la de su rostro, de su cuerpo esa era su parte favorita. Pero quería a Bebé Pitufo y si él quería jugar le era difícil decirle que no. Al final terminó aceptando, Vanidoso se dijo que un poco de agua no le haría daño y que si hacía feliz a Bebé era menos sobre lo que tenía que pensar.

Pitufina sostuvo a Bebé Pitufo en el agua mientras que este movía sus piernas en un intento por nadar. La única mujer del grupo sonrió al ver sus progresos, no dudaba que aprendiera a nadar con rapidez pero nada de lo que hiciera la haría soltarlo, no quería arriesgarse.

Tontín se acercó a dónde estaban tropezando varias veces en el camino, si bien el agua le hacía más difícil caminar también evitaba que se lastimara, como el agua era poco profunda no corría el riesgo de asfixiarse. En cuanto estuvo cerca de Bebé Pitufo fue salpicado por el más pequeño del grupo. Tontín lo salpicó como respuesta, aquello dio inicio a un juego entre los dos pitufos. Ocasionalmente Pitufina ayudaba a Bebé pero en ningún momento lo soltó, si bien eran aguas poco profundas Bebé Pitufo no podría tocar el suelo.

Genio les mostró un pequeño bote con el que podría navegar el río. Había comenzado a trabajar en él varios días atrás por lo que tuvo que hacer unos detalles menores para poder terminarlo. De todos ellos Vanidoso fue el más emocionado, desde el bote podía ver su reflejo, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó, entre el movimiento del vehículo y las ondas que se producían era difícil poder ver admirarse.

A pesar de que el bote era resistente no se alejaron demasiado de la orilla ni del lugar en el que se encontraban. Genio fue el capitán y el encargado de regresar cuando el recorrido terminó, Goloso había sugerido que fueran a buscar comida, su estómago confirmaba lo hambriento que estaba. Estaba orgulloso de ver que su reciente trabajo había funcionado tan bien.

Fue un momento agradable para todos ellos. Cuando comenzó a atardecer regresaron a la aldea. Lo primero que hicieron Vanidoso y Pitufina fue dirigirse a la casa de Papá Pitufo, tenían curiosidad por saber si había regresado. Encontraron la puerta abierta por lo que entraron esperando encontrarlo, no había nadie.

Nuevamente la atención de Vanidoso se concentró en el espejo que Ómnibus le había dado a Papá Pitufo. Durante todo el día no había pensado en él y sin embargo en ese momento la curiosidad que sentía había aumentado considerablemente. De manera inconsciente fue acercándose al espejo bajo la manta, ansiaba tanto poder verse reflejado en el mismo. Dirigió su mano hasta el manto pero se detuvo antes de dejarlo caer, no solo eran las advertencias de Papá Pitufo era el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió con el otro espejo, si bien no era mágico terminó ocasionando que un pitufo surgiera de él.

Su curiosidad permaneció intacta, quería verse reflejado en el mismo pero una parte de él le decía que esperara a que Papá Pitufo terminara de investigarlo, después de todo había dicho que sería el primero en usarlo. Tomó su espejo y se contempló, podría hacerlo mientras que esperaba.

—¿Encontraste los pañales de Bebé? —escuchó a Pitufina, en ese momento recordó que había olvidado uno de los motivos por los que se encontraban en ese lugar, en el río gastaron los últimos limpios que le quedaban.

—No —Vanidoso guardó el espejo y continuó con la búsqueda.

No tardó en encontrarlos, estaban al lado del espejo y también en uno de los lugares más visibles. Aquello no tenía nada de extraño, Papá Pitufo debió dejarlos para que pudieran cambiar el pañal de Bebé Pitufo cuando fuera necesario. Llamó a Pitufina para hacérselo saber. Fueron pocos minutos los que pasaron antes de que Bebé Pitufo tuviera su pañal limpio.

Mientras que Vanidoso y Pitufina se encargaban de los pañales del más pequeño de los pitufos este se había escapado para jugar con las cosas de Papá Pitufo. Tiró algunas pociones que encontró durante su camino. Varias flores crecieron en el lugar en el que caían, varias chispas brotaron del mismo lugar e incluso quedaron algunas manchas pero nada que resultara peligroso o causar un daño considerable.

Bebé Pitufo se detuvo cuando estuvo frente el espejo, retiró la manta pero no llegó a reflejarse, Vanidoso lo detuvo antes de que eso ocurriera. De no haber estado preocupado por Bebé Pitufo habría aprovechado la ocasión para poder contemplarse en el espejo como tanto lo había deseado. Pitufina fue quien lo cubrió, ella no había escuchado del espejo pero supuso que si estaba oculto era por un motivo en especial, no tardaría en descubrirlo.

Papá Pitufo regresó al anochecer, nadie habló del tema. Cuando lo hicieron era demasiado tarde como para intentar ocultar las consecuencias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Un gran misterio**

* * *

"Se parece a Pitufina pero no es Pitufina" fue el pensamiento que pasó por la mente de todo pitufo que tuviera la oportunidad de verla. Su cabello era negro, con el mismo peinado que solía usar antes de que Papá Pitufo la convirtiera en una verdadera pitufina, las facciones de su rostro también eran las mismas pero ellos sabían que no era la Pitufina que conocían.

Fortachón fue el primero en verla. La encontró en el mismo lugar donde había visto a Pitufina por primera vez. Ese día, al igual que muchos otros, se había levantado poco después del amanecer para salir a trotar. Le pareció extraño ver a una chica de cabello negro sentada en ese lugar, era una pitufita y él solo conocía a tres. No lloraba como la primera vez que vio a Pitufina ni le pidió que la llevara a la aldea, estando en la misma no tendría sentido, ni siquiera parecía asustada, al contrario, parecía aburrida. Fortachón tuvo la sensación de que lo estaba esperando pero rápidamente descartó esa idea, no creía posible que lo hiciera cuando no se conocían.

—¿Falta mucho para el desayuno? —fue lo que le preguntó en cuanto la vio.

—No creo, dentro de poco comenzaran a levantarse los otros pitufos —comentó Fortachón confundido.

—Mejor, quiero arreglarme para la ocasión —agregó la pitufina con actitud coqueta —. Te pediría que me llevaras pero tengo la sensación de que eres un bruto, me conformo con que me digas dónde vive la oxigenada.

—¿La oxigenada? —preguntó Fortachón molesto, no quería ayudar a esa chica pero sabía que no sería correcto dejarla sola.

—Sí, ya sabes, la que se parece a mí pero más fea.

—Será mejor que te lleve con Papá Pitufo —comentó Fortachón convencido de que el líder de la aldea tendría una respuesta.

—No quiero regresar allí —murmuró la pitufina de cabello negro, parecía estar haciendo un berrinche —, he pasado mucho tiempo dormida y no quiero volver a ese estado.

—¿No serás socia de Gargamel? —le preguntó Fortachón entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eres un rencoroso —respondió la pitufita entre risas —, es obvio que no, me comería antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Para Fortachón era difícil no desconfiar de la chica frente a él. No era solo por el hecho de haber aparecido de pronto o por la extraña forma en que hablaba. Varias veces le dio la impresión de ser la Pitufina que él conocía pero en otras ser alguien totalmente diferente. Ella había dicho no ser socia de Gargamel pero no por ello debía decir que se trataba de aliada.

—Te llevaré con Papá Pitufo, él sabrá que hacer —comentó Fortachón sin dejar de estar a la defensiva.

—Prefiero desayunar primero —la pitufina de cabellos negros se levantó del pozo y se dirigió a la casa de Goloso.

Fortachón la siguió no muy contento con la idea. No podía negar que esa Pitufina le desagradaba pero no podía dejarla sola, el que supiera tantas cosas de la aldea siendo la primera vez que la veía no le generaba confianza. Su actitud no ayudaba mucho, desde la primera vez que la vio lo primero que pudo percibir en ella fue sus aires de grandeza, era tan similar a Pitufina cuando llegó a la aldea por primera vez.

Ese pensamiento le hizo detenerse. Hasta ese momento solo había pensado en que se le hacía conocida pero no había hecho esa conexión. Decidió ir a la casa de Pitufina, sabía que era probable pero quería estar seguro de que no había vuelto a ser la Pitufina que Gargamel había creado, una vez había ocurrido y eso causó muchos problemas a todos los pitufos de la aldea.

En cuanto tocó la puerta encontró la respuesta a su pregunta pero nuevas dudas se formaron. Sabía que la existencia de una pitufina era considerada una anormalidad, dos fueron creadas y de la tercera desconocía su origen. Pitufina estaba frente a él, todavía llevaba su pijama y por la forma en que bostezaba supuso que la había despertado.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Pitufina mientras restregaba sus ojos —, estaba a punto de ir a desayunar.

—Sí —respondió aunque había considerado no decírselo —, una pitufina visitó la aldea, probablemente quieras conocerla.

Aunque Pitufina no respondió la sonrisa en su rostro lo decía todo. Fortachón sabía lo importante que era para Pitufina tener una amiga, estando rodeada de tantos pitufos podía llegar a sentirse sola en ocasiones. Quiso decirle que debía ser desconfiada pero no tuvo una oportunidad, Pitufina salió corriendo antes de que pudiera advertirle.

La pitufina de cabellos negros se encontraba desayunando. No fue difícil encontrarla, todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre ella y los pitufos se habían reunido alrededor de ella. Ninguno se había preocupado siquiera en disimular la sorpresa que les provocaba ver a una chica entre ellos. También notó que a la pitufina no parecía molestarle la atención recibida, comía como si nada pasara, o al menos eso parecía, Fortachón tenía la sospecha de que ella disfrutaba ser el centro de la atención.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Fortachón provocando que varias miradas se posaran sobre él, especialmente la de la pitufina, se veía especialmente molesta.

—Soy Pitufina.

—Ella es Pitufina —Fortachón señaló a la pitufina de rubios cabellos.

—Ella es solo una imitadora, yo soy la verdadera, la que Gargamel creó y a la que Papá Pitufo intentó ocultar.

Ninguno le creyó. Algunos incluso creyeron que se trataba de una mala broma. La pitufina de cabellos negros no cambió la expresión de su rostro y aunque Fortachón seguía creyendo que era absurdo decidió que debía llevarla con Papá Pitufo. No tuvo que hacer nada para que el líder estuviera al tanto de la situación, él lo supo cuando se acercó a la mesa en busca de desayuno.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Preguntas y más preguntas**

* * *

Pitufina no sabía por qué pero ver a la otra Pitufina la hacía sentir incómoda. No era la forma en que se había presentado, nadie había creído su historia, ella tampoco pero tenía sus sospechas. Cuando la veía era como si se estuviera contemplando en un espejo antes de la magia de Papá Pitufo, era como un recordatorio de las cosas malas que había hecho.

—¿De dónde vienes? —le preguntó Fortachón.

—Ya se los dije, soy la verdadera Pitufina, la que llegó a la aldea después de aparecer en el bosque y que por mucho tiempo estuvo encerrada allí —con su dedo señaló a Pitufina.

Pitufina sintió un escalofrío al notar la mirada de la otra pitufina sobre ella. Había algo en ella que le daba un mal presentimiento. No sabía si era paranoica o algo en esa chica que le desagradaba, como si le recordara algo que quisiera olvidar y que se había manifestado frente a ella para recordarle que no podía hacerlo.

Mentalmente se dijo que no debería permitir que algo así le afectara, incluso que era absurdo el que se cuestionara algo así cuando se trataba de ella misma pero desde que se había visto reflejada en ese espejo se sentía extraña y temía que la pesadilla que había tenido se volviera realidad. No era algo recurrente pero temía volver a ser lo que Gargamel había hecho de ella.

En su sueño podía ver a la pitufina que apareció en la aldea pero dudaba que fuera lo mismo. Sabía que la pitufina de sus sueños era quien solía ser, ella solía decírselo cada vez que la veía. A veces para recordarle que nunca podría deshacerse de su pasado y otras para decirle que ella era mejor en todo sentido. Hasta ese momento no había sentido que le afectara realmente, era feliz en la aldea, con los pitufos que la rodeaban.

—Ella es Pitufina.

—¿Seguros? —la pitufina que encontró Fortachón tomó un mechón de cabello de Pitufina —. Creo que hay algo malo con este color.

—¿Recuerdas haber estado antes aquí? —preguntó Papá Pitufo, hablando por primera vez.

—Soy Pitufina, recuerdo vivir aquí, encerrada —respondió dejando de lado su tono defensivo adquiriendo uno que pedía compasión.

—¿Eres el pitufilado malvado de Pitufina?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —respondió la pitufina de cabellos negros, más que ofendida parecía nerviosa —, solo soy yo.

—¿Crees que esté relacionado con el pitufiamuleto? —preguntó Filósofo apareciendo de pronto.

Durante unos pocos segundos todas las miradas se posaron sobre Filósofo. Ninguno lo había visto llegar aunque ciertamente a ningún pitufo le importaba. En ese momento les intrigaba más el origen de la chica que aseguraba ser la verdadera Pitufina, ellos le hubieran creído si Pitufina no estuviera frente a ellos.

—Lo dudo, la magia de ese pitufiamuleto está relacionado con los deseos.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que varios pitufos lucieran incómodos. Pitufina también se sintió de ese modo. Varias veces había deseado una amiga con la que poder hablar cosas de chicas pero dudaba que la recién llegada fuera la amiga que deseaba, más cuando se sentía tan incómoda. La pitufa frente a ella representaba todo lo que se propuso dejar en el pasado. Tampoco recordaba haber tomado un amuleto pero habían varios detalles que de su día que no podía recordar. Eso comenzaba a asustarla.

Un quejido se escuchó. Pitufina no tardó en encontrar el origen de aquel sonido. La pitufina de cabellos se veía molesta, por la forma en que frotaba su cola era evidente lo que había ocurrido y el rostro de Filósofo tenía la expresión propia de quien ha sido atrapado en medio de una travesura.

—Quería comprobar que fuera una pitufina real —se defendió Filósofo —. No sería la primera vez que algo así ocurre.

—Pues espero que tus dudas hayan sido pitufadas.

—No del todo —respondió Filósofo recuperando su actitud confiada —, sabes mucho pero es la primera vez que te vemos.

—Es necesario que lo pitufe —agregó la pitufina de cabellos negros —, abandoné la prisión en la que me encontraba —señaló a Pitufina y eso la hizo sentir aún más incómoda. Desde la primera vez que la vio notó que ella parecía tener algo en su contra pero no lograba identificarlo y ciertamente ella tampoco se sentía cómoda en su presencia —, no es necesario saber cómo llegue, soy una pitufina como cualquier otra.

—Es necesario que nos demuestres que no eres una amenaza.

—Pero si yo soy una inocente Pitufina.

Pitufina no pudo entender lo que los otros pitufos decían. Varios comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y todos ellos parecían tener algo que decir. Papá Pitufo al ver la situación decidió llevar a la pitufina de cabellos negros al laboratorio para investigar su origen, de no haber estado tan confundida Pitufina habría notado que la pitufina de cabellos negros no se había opuesto a pesar de que minutos antes dejó en claro lo poco que deseaba ir al laboratorio de Papá Pitufo. Aunque no lo dijo Filósofo lo siguió, convencido de que sería de ayuda. Pitufina también lo hizo, sentía que necesitaba respuestas.

—Ten cuidado con esas cosas —le dijo Papá Pitufo a la pitufina de cabellos negros cuando comenzó a jugar con algunos frascos de pociones —, pueden ser peligrosos.

—No pasara nada —respondió la pitufina de cabellos negros, una pequeña explosión le demostró lo equivocada que estaba. En cuanto el humo se disipó pudo ver que su rostro estaba cubierto de humo pero nada más había cambiado.

—Será mejor que tengas cuidado —Papá Pitufo abrió la puerta para asegurarse de que el humo saliera y cuando lo hizo comprobó que había un pequeño grupo de pitufos atentos a todo lo que ocurría dentro del laboratorio. Todos corrieron al saberse descubiertos.

—¿Me enviaran al bosque? —preguntó la pitufina de cabellos negros, lucía asustada —. No podría sobrevivir sola.

—Te quedaras con Pitufina hasta que tu casa esté lista.

Pitufina pensó en negarse pero inmediatamente se regañó por ese pensamiento. Ella estaba sola, no sería apropiado negarle su ayuda. Se dijo que si lograba dejar de ver en ella a la pitufa que Gargamel creó y le demostraba que no era su enemiga podrían ser buenas amigas y tener alguien con quien hacer cosas de chicas.

—Pero yo soy la verdadera Pitufina, exijo que me llamen así.

—También necesitaras un nombre —agregó Papá Pitufo.

—Pitufina Original —volvió a insistir pero al notar que no convencía a nadie comenzó a quejarse por lo bajo.

—Eres como un cristal, tus ojos son brillantes y al lado de Pitufina parece un reflejo distorsionado.

—¡Cuatro ojos! —gritó molesta la pitufina de cabellos negros.

—No, Filósofo, así me llamo.

—Y yo Pitufina, no Cristal.

A Pitufina no le molestaba no ser llamada Pitufina. Sería extraño, no lo podía negar pero se sentía con la capacidad para adaptarse a un nuevo nombre incluso consideraba que era un precio demasiado pequeño por tener una amiga.

—Eres bienvenida a la aldea —le dijo Papá Pitufo —, pero no será sencillo llamarte Pitufina porque ese nombre no está disponible.

Pitufina notó como la pitufina de cabellos negros abría la boca pero sin hablar. Parecía buscar una respuesta que no tenía y sentirse molesta ante su incapacidad de proteger el nombre que consideraba suyo.

—Tengo hambre —dijo después de un silencio que le resultó eterno.

Pitufina no sabía si los otros pitufos habían estado atentos a lo que pasó en el laboratorio de Papá Pitufo pero por la forma en que reaccionaron al verlas caminar dudaba que no fuera así y lo confirmó en el momento en que Goloso llamó a la pitufa con la que compartiría casa por un tiempo "Cristal".


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Cristal**

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Cristal al llegar a la casa de Pitufina fue apoderarse de la cama. No estaba dispuesta a compartirla y consideraba que era a ella a quien le pertenecía. Tomó uno de los cojines, el que menos le gustaba y se lo lanzó a Pitufina, sin importarle si lo atrapaba o si la golpeaba.

—Con eso puedes dormir, no puedes negar que soy generosa.

—Puedes quedarte con la cama —le dijo Pitufina y la sonrisa en su rostro le pareció forzada —. Por ahora vamos a comer.

—Eso pensaba hacer.

Ambas se dirigieron al comedor. Al notar el lugar en donde Pitufina planeaba sentarse, se apresuró en robárselo. No había nada en ese sitio que le resultara llamativo, ni siquiera era un lugar donde Pitufina acostumbrara sentarse pero Cristal decidió tomarlo porque Pitufina lo quería en ese momento. Al notar su expresión molesta, Cristal se sintió satisfecha, algo que le duró hasta que escuchó que la llamaban "Cristal".

—Soy Pitufina.

—Cristal es un lindo nombre y no podemos llamarte Pitufina porque hay alguien que ha pitufado ese nombre por un largo tiempo.

—Sí ¡Yo!

El buen humor de Cristal desapareció. Cristal no le parecía un mal nombre e incluso le hubiera gustado si le hubieran dado ese nombre la primera vez que llegó a la aldea pero no fue así y la pitufina de cabellos negros sentía que le estaban robando la identidad. Le dedicó una mirada molesta a Pitufina y la vio temblar. No planeaba hacerle daño pero si ella pensaba que lo haría, no haría nada para que cambiara de opinión.

"Tal vez si le mostrara a Gargamel Pitufilandia comenzarían a respetarme más", se dijo Cristal pero rápidamente descartó esa idea. Estaba molesta pero no lo suficiente para hacerle algo tan horrible a los pitufos. Ver a Papá Pitufo le hizo recordar el amuleto que él guardaba en su casa y considerar robarlo para cumplir su deseo, encajar en la aldea de los pitufos.

Cristal estaba comiendo cuando notó que Vanidoso se comportaba de una manera un tanto extraña. Vanidoso no había terminado su comida y sin embargo se retiró, por la manera en que dejó la mesa parecía no querer que alguien lo descubriera. Movida por la curiosidad decidió seguirlo.

Lo vio entrar al laboratorio de Papá Pitufo e inmediatamente pensó que sería su oportunidad para tomar el amuleto. Con todos los pitufos comiendo ser descubierta no sería algo de lo que debiera preocuparse. Pero algo la detuvo, no fue Vanidoso, el pitufo ni siquiera la había descubierto. Era el espejo que se encontraba cubierto bajo una manta.

Algo en el interior de Cristal le decía que se alejara de allí cuanto antes. Tenía varios recuerdos sobre esa manta, en especial de lo que se encontraba debajo de ella pero eran fugaces, recuerdos que ni siquiera parecían ser suyos y que de cierta forma no lo eran. Formaba parte de esos momentos antes de que ella y Pitufina dejaran de ser una sola.

Intentó huir pero fue detenida por Papá Pitufo. No supo si estaba allí de casualidad o si al igual que ella, había notado a Vanidoso dejar la mesa. Recordó que no había sido discreta e inmediatamente se reclamó por ello. Intentó pensar en una excusa para justificar su presencia en ese lugar pero al no encontrar ninguna decidió sonreír y aparentar ser inocente.

—¿Qué haces, Vanidoso?

—¡Nada! —Vanidoso apartó la mano que tenía sobre el espejo de manera casi instantánea —, solo quería ver si necesitabas de ayuda.

—Ahora que lo dices, puede que tenga algo en lo que ustedes dos pueden ayudarme. Me he quedado sin reservas de hojas de pitufresas y necesito que vayan por algunas. Filósofo los acompañara.

En ese momento Cristal fue consciente de la presencia de Filósofo. El tercer integrante del grupo se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de ellos. Cristal nunca supo si el motivo por el que se encontraba allí era una casualidad, Papá Pitufo lo había llamado o porque Filosofo hubiera seguido al líder de la aldea. La búsqueda comenzó después de que Papá Pitufo le entregara a cada uno, un cesto en el que pudieran guardar las hojas que les habían pedido.

—Las pitufresas se encuentran por allá.

—Sé dónde encontrar pitufresas.

—Pero yo sé dónde están las mejores.

—No es cierto, Cuatro Ojos.

—Me llamo Filósofo.

—Te llamaré así cuando comiences a llamarme Pitufina.

Por varios minutos, ni Cristal ni Filósofo dijeron algo. Ambos se limitaron a mirarse fijamente, sin siquiera parpadear. Cuando se separaron tampoco agregaron nada pero tuvieron en claro que ninguno estaba dispuesto a llamar al otro de la forma en que pedía ser llamado. Cristal fue la primera en dirigirse a los arbustos y comenzar con la recolección de hojas.

Vanidoso no se enteró de nada pues aunque no estaba cumpliendo con la tarea que Papá Pitufo les había encomendado, estuvo observando su reflejo durante todo el tiempo, pensando en la manera de poder ver su reflejo en el espejo que Papá Pitufo guardaba en su laboratorio. Aunque de haber notado algo, tampoco hubiera actuado de manera diferente.

—Ya tenemos suficiente, podemos regresar —comentó de pronto Filósofo.

Cristal observó su cesto. No estaba lleno pero había sobrepasado la mitad hace mucho, no obstante no le dio la contraria a Filósofo pues la idea de continuar recogiendo hojas no le resultaba nada tentadora.

—Estoy agotada. Carga mi cesta —Cristal le extendió su cesta a Filósofo.

—Estoy ocupado con la mía.

—Una dama no debería cargar con tanto peso.

—¡Azrael! —fueron las palabras que Vanidoso gritó.

Cristal lo vio pasar corriendo frente a ella pero no hizo ninguna pregunta, solo corrió, esperando poder encontrar un lugar en el que estuviera segura. Solo se detuvo cuando encontró una cueva. Ella, Filósofo y Vanidoso pudieron entrar pero la entrada era demasiado pequeña como para que Azrael pudiera seguirlo.

—Espero que ese feo gato se vaya pronto —comentó Vanidoso —, tanto estrés le hace daño a mi piel… y esta humedad tampoco ayuda.

—Debemos ser muy silenciosos —agregó Filósofo —, no podemos confiarnos en que Azrael no puede entrar. Papá Pitufo siempre dice que debemos estar alerta, en especial cuando Azrael está cerca, ese gato podría encontrar la manera de pitufarnos y estoy seguro de que a ninguno de nosotros le gustaría terminar en el estómago de un gato. Sin contar que la cueva es inestable, un ruido demasiado alto podría provocar que la cueva se derrumbara.

—Iré a investigar la cueva, no tengo deseos de permanecer en este lugar frío, húmedo y oscuro.

—No creo que Azrael se mueva en mucho tiempo —agregó Filósofo un tanto nervioso.

—No tienes porqué inventar una excusa si quieres seguirme —dijo Pitufina, su tono de voz era coqueto pero tanto Vanidoso como Filósofo lo ignoraron.

Los tres pitufos se pusieron en camino. Conforme se adentraban la luz era menor, llegó un momento en el que ninguno podía ver más allá de su propia nariz. Después de varios minutos llegaron a la conclusión de que estaban perdidos. Habían tomado varios caminos al azar por lo que ninguno conocía el camino que los llevaría al punto inicial.

—Sabía que debíamos esperar a que Azrael se marchara, ahora estamos perdidos —se quejó Filósofo. Se los dije.

Si Cristal y Vanidoso hubieran sabido el lugar en donde se encontraba, hubieran hecho más que dedicarle una mirada molesta. Ninguno de los dos esperó que Filósofo tropezara. Cuando lo escucharon gritar, ambos se sintieron preocupados.

—¿Estás bien? —Cristal estuvo por repetir su pregunta pero fue interrumpida por el pitufo al que llamaba.

—Sí… y he encontrado una salida.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Cristal, no parecía convencida de que cayendo en un agujero pudiera encontrarse una salida.

—Sí. He encontrado a un topo y está dispuesto a pitufarnos la salida.

—No creo que sea buena idea bajar allí —comentó Vanidoso, notablemente asustado ante esa idea.

—No es necesario —Filósofo subió y detrás de ellos estaba el topo del que segundos antes había hablado.

Con la ayuda del topo salir del túnel fue sencillo. A pesar de que pasó un largo tiempo antes de que finalmente pudieran encontrar un pequeño rayo de luz y mucho más antes de que encontraran una manera de salir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Rutina**

* * *

Filósofo cerró el libro que había estado leyendo. Hubiera querido seguir trabajando en la transcripción que Papá Pitufo le había pedido pero estaba demasiado cansado, incluso sus ojos le irritaban. Estaba acostumbrado a quedarse despierto hasta tarde, para Filósofo era fácil distraerse leyendo un libro o practicando pociones pero en esa ocasión se había quedado más tiempo de lo normal. Eran las tres de la madrugada pero quería terminar cuanto antes con la tarea que Papá Pitufo le había encomendado.

"Mañana terminaré con el libro que me falta", se dijo Filósofo pero en el fondo sabía que era mentira. Habría terminado con esa tarea días antes de no ser por la facilidad con la que se distraía. Cada vez que encontraba un tema que le resultaba interesante hacía una pausa en su escritura para leerlo e incluirlo en su libro con sus propias palabras y algunas anotaciones extra y esto último ocurría con demasiada frecuencia.

Lo primero que hizo Filósofo al despertar fue dirigirse al comedor para tomar el desayuno. No le sorprendió ver que todos los pitufos ya se encontraban en ese lugar y que la comida estuviera servida. Buscó un lugar donde sentarse pero el único lugar que encontró estaba entre Tontín y Cristal.

Los saludó antes de sentarse y tomó una de las uvas. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de morderla tuvo que retirar varios restos de comida que habían caído sobre su cabeza. Filósofo tenía una sospecha acerca del origen de los restos, ese tipo de cosas solían ocurrirle con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría.

—Tontín, Tontín ¿Cuándo aprenderás a ser más cuidadoso?

—¿Qué hice? —preguntó Tontín.

Filósofo miró a Tontín y comprobó que lo que decía era cierto. Tontín ni siquiera estaba comiendo en ese momento. Lo único con lo que contaba era con un vaso vacío y unas cucharas que estaban demasiado lejos de su alcance.

—La costumbre —respondió Filósofo, su mirada se posó al otro lado encontrándose con Cristal tratando de cortar algunas pitufresas —, deja que me encargue.

Filósofo tomó las pitufresas del tazón de Cristal. No sabía por qué quería hacer algo así pero sí había algo de lo que estaba seguro. "Si no hacía algo terminaría cubierto por restos de comida". De haber levantado la cabeza habría notado la expresión sorprendida en el rostro de Cristal pero esta desapareció antes de que pudiera terminar de cortar la fruta.

En cuanto Filósofo terminó de desayunar, regresó a su casa y retomó la transcripción del libro que le faltaba. Escribió durante varias horas hasta que su estómago le recordó que necesitaba comer. Antes de ir en búsqueda de comida, copió las líneas que le faltaban para terminar la página en la que estaba trabajando.

—¡Hola, Filo! ¡Te guardé un asiento! —le dijo Tontín en cuanto lo vio.

Filósofo no esperó a que Tontín volviera a llamarlo para acudir a su lado. La sopa que Chef y Goloso habían preparado olía muy bien por lo que se apresuró en servirse un poco. No esperó a que la comida se enfriara, cuando sintió su lengua quemarse se arrepintió de ello. Algunas risas le hicieron saber que su error no había pasado desapercibido.

—¡Gash! ¿Estás bien, Filo?

—No es nada —respondió tratando de disimular la molestia que experimentaba en ese momento.

Al día siguiente acudió al laboratorio de Papá Pitufo. Había terminado con la tarea que le había asignado y quería mostrarle cuanto antes los resultados de su trabajo. A pesar de la cantidad de libros que debía llevar y que le dificultaban la vista al caminar, no dejó ningún libro en su escritorio. Cuando ingresó al laboratorio de Papá Pitufo descubrió que Pitufina y Cristal se encontraban allí.

—Ella no deja de quitarme mis vestidos —se quejó Cristal.

—Sabes que puedes tomar cualquier vestido del armario, no de mis manos —agregó Pitufina, aunque se notaba igual de molesta que su contraparte también se veía que trataba de ser amable, algo que cada vez le costaba más.

—No lo haría si no me quitaras mis vestidos favoritos.

—Pero sí son todos iguales —comentó Filósofo, un tanto incrédulo al saber el motivo por el que peleaban.

Aquella respuesta no le agradó ni a Pitufina ni a Cristal. Ambas le dedicaron la misma mirada, mitad enojo, mitad incredibilidad al escuchar las palabras que el pitufo con gafas había dicho. Casi de inmediato supo que había cometido un error y la expresión en el rostro de Papá Pitufo se lo confirmó.

—¡Claro que no! —gritaron al unísono, provocando que Filósofo tuviera problemas para mantener los libros equilibrados —. ¡Tienen un diferente tono! ¡Y este es más bonito!

Aquellas palabras no convencieron a Filósofo. Él estaba seguro de poder reconocer más de cinco tonos diferentes de blanco pero no encontró ninguna diferencia entre los vestidos que ambas pitufas mostraban. Estaba convencido de que el corte, tono y tamaño eran similares pero no tuvo la oportunidad de agregarlo pues Papá Pitufo lo interrumpió.

—¿Ya le pidieron a Sastre si les puede hacer algunos vestidos extra?

—Sí, pero…

—Dice que no tiene lana.

Pitufina le dedicó una mirada molesta a Cristal, demasiado ofendida por el hecho de ser interrumpida. Cristal le devolvió una mirada burlona a modo de respuesta. Para Filósofo no era nada nuevo verlas discutir. Había notado que Cristal disfrutaba molestando a Pitufina y que la segunda realmente se esforzaba por ser amable pero en ocasiones llegaba a fallar.

—Entonces pueden ir con Lanudo por más lana —respondió Papá Pitufo, ambas pitufas salieron corriendo a modo de respuesta.

—Ya he terminado de transcribir los libros que me has pedido, con excepción de las manchas y de las hojas desgastadas, no hay ninguna diferencia. Te traje las copias y los originales. En seguida te traigo mis versiones para que puedas leerlas.

—Gracias, Filósofo. Puedes colocarlos en el librero.

—Enseguida, Papá Pitufo —Filósofo casi corrió hasta el librero, lo único que lo detuvo fueron los libros que cargaba —. No crees que sea arriesgado dejar ir a esas dos solas, podrían pitufarse en problemas o pitufarlos.

—Tienes razón —comentó Papá Pitufo y antes de que Filósofo pudiera hacer algún comentario, Papá Pitufo dijo algo que borró la sonrisa en su rostro —, por eso tú irás con ellas y Lanudo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Me sentiría más tranquilo.

Filósofo hubiera querido decir muchas cosas. De no ser por el hecho de que se estaba quedando atrás le habría dicho a Papá Pitufo por qué pensaba que era la mejor opción para mantener todo bajo control y algunos de los consejos de Papá Pitufo. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad y en vez de hacer eso tuvo que correr.

—¡Esperen por mí!

Filósofo logró alcanzarlos antes de que dejaran la aldea. Les contó el motivo por el que los acompañaría pero ninguno le prestó atención y se dio cuenta de ello cuando hizo una pausa. Los pitufos habían comenzado a caminar por lo que nuevamente tuvo que correr.

—¡Esperen por mí! —volvió a gritar.

Los problemas comenzaron cuando llegaron al lugar en donde se encontraba el rebaño. Fue decepcionante ver a todas las ovejas esquiladas pero ese no fue el mayor de los problemas. Lanudo ya les había dicho que esa era una posibilidad pues había una fecha para esquilar a las ovejas y esa había ocurrido recientemente.

—No esperaba verte tan pronto.

Los pitufos voltearon al escuchar esa voz, encontrándose con un niño humano. Lanudo lo reconoció al instante, era el hijo del dueño del rebaño.

—Nos quedamos sin provisiones —fue la respuesta de Lanudo —, mas pitufos que vestir.

Aunque nadie había dicho el nombre de la pitufa de cabellos negros, ella levantó la mano a modo de saludo. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente pero que no resultaba del todo convincente, en especial para quienes la conocían.

—Tienen suerte, todavía nos queda una oveja sin esquilar.

Después de pagar por la lana, Lanudo comenzó a esquilar la única oveja que le faltaba. No esquiló a la oveja por completo ya que había adquirido lana recientemente pero sí más de la que había pensado en un principio. Cristal no estaba de acuerdo con él y se lo hizo saber.

—¿Crees que eso es suficiente? —preguntó Cristal, su tono de voz insinuaba que no aceptaría una respuesta negativa.

—Un vestido nuevo no estaría mal —agregó Pitufina pero su voz lejos de mostrar enojo lo que denotaba era ilusión y tenía un tono coqueto.

Lanudo miró a ambas chicas durante varios minutos. Por la expresión en su rostro, Filósofo creyó que iba a negarse. Conocía a Lanudo y sabía lo orgulloso que podía ser, especialmente cuando se trataba de su trabajo. En cuanto lo escuchó hablar supo lo equivocado que estaba.

—Hay problema si pitufo un poco de lana extra.

—Puedes tomar toda la que quieras.

—Gracias.

Para Filósofo resultó decepcionante el tener que correr de regreso a la aldea. Una mirada a Lanudo bastó para comprobar que él pensaba lo mismo. Cristal y Pitufina parecían tener mucha prisa en llegar a la aldea. Para Lanudo y Filósofo no era ningún secreto la emoción que sentían ambas chicas ante la perspectiva de tener un vestido nuevo, ambos habían sido testigo de todas las peleas que compartir ropa había provocado.

La del día anterior había terminado involucrando a toda la aldea. Cristal se había demorado en llegar al almuerzo pero cuando llegó, pasó un largo rato mirando a Pitufina con expresión molesta y sin probar bocado.

—Yo iba a ponerme ese vestido —al final fue Cristal la primera en hablar.

—Estaba en el armario —respondió Pitufina, la confusión en su voz era sincera.

—No importa, debiste pitufar que eran míos, estereotipo de rubia oxigena.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Pitufina, por el tono de voz resultaba evidente que si había escuchado.

—Estereotipo de rubia oxigenada —repitió Cristal, la manera en que hablaba era lenta y alargando algunas silabas de más.

—¿Eso es lo que tú pitufas de mí, eh?

—La verdad pitufa, no es así, querida.

En esa ocasión Pitufina no respondió. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que Cristal se encontraba. Tiró de su cabello con fuerza provocando que de esta emitiera un pequeño quejido. Cristal le devolvió el golpe y una pelea comenzó entre ellas. Palabras como "Rubia falsa", "medusa", "reina del espacio", "zorra", "copia barata", "ogresa" se escucharon. Papá Pitufo fue el primero en intervenir, preocupado por la actitud violenta de ambas chicas.

Ningún pitufo supo cuál de las dos fue la primera en lanzar la comida. Si le preguntaran a cualquiera de ellas diría que fue la otra. Lo que si notaron fue que el puré no llegó a su destino y que el pitufo al que golpeó, lanzó un plato de sopa a modo de respuesta. Al final, Papá Pitufo hizo que todos los pitufos limpiaran el lugar como castigo.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.

 **6rFb3:** Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Trabajo en equipo**

* * *

Cuando Filósofo colocó las últimas hojas de zarzaparrilla en el caldero se dijo que debía ir cuanto antes a recoger otras. Cuando descubrió a Cristal en su casa, se sintió molesto. No porque lo distrajera, había preparado esa poción muchas veces, tantas que lo hacía casi de manera automática.

—Es de mala educación entrar a una casa sin llamar, Papá Pitufo dice que…

Filósofo no pudo terminar de hablar pues Cristal salió de su casa. Cuando la vio cerrar la puerta no creyó que regresaría e incluso cuando abrió la puerta creyó que sería otro pitufo el que había llamado, Tontín fue su primera opción, él acostumbraba hacerlo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver la sonrisa burlona de la pitufina de cabellos negros aunque admitía que no era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en su rostro.

—¿Contento?

—No era necesario que hicieras algo así después de haber entrado pero supongo que está bien. Papá Pitufo dice que un pitufo debe de ser amable —al escuchar a Cristal simular ronquidos —. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Porque si es así, llegaste al lugar correcto. No hay problema demasiado grande o pequeño que pitufo Filósofo no pueda pitufar.

—Estoy aburrida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Filósofo. Había escuchado bien pero le resultaba difícil creer lo que la pitufa había dicho.

—Que estoy aburrida —la mirada de Cristal se posó sobre el caldero —. ¿Qué haces?

—Pitufo una poción —respondió Filósofo restándole importancia —. Se trata de un proceso complicado que solo alguien pituficapaz puede realizar. Si quieres divertirte puedes ir a buscar a Bromista, Armonía, a Tontín, o Pitufina, ambas son chicas…

—Somos demasiado diferentes —respondió Cristal, Filósofo notó que no parecía tan molesta al hablar de Pitufina como en anteriores ocasiones. Se dijo que quizás el vivir juntas había hecho que se toleraran o que el cambio podía deberse a cuando Papá Pitufo les puso como castigo cumplir todos los encargos de granjero por un mes —. Además lo que quiero pitufar es una poción.

—No creo que sea pitufo.

—¿Por qué? A mí me parece muy pitufo.

—No me refería a eso.

—Entonces dime qué hacer, después de todo, eres el pitufo.

Cristal supo que había logrado convencer a Filósofo cuando la expresión de molestia en su rostro fue sustituida por una de felicidad. La pitufa se felicitó mentalmente. No consideraba que Filósofo fuera el pitufo más divertido, esa categoría se la daría a Bromista, pero sí consideraba que era más fácil de convencer.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Cristal tuviera una respuesta de Filósofo. El pitufo pasó su mirada de la pitufa al caldero y del caldero a la pitufa. La expresión de su rostro indicaba que se encontraba concentrado en sus pensamientos. Cristal insistió varias veces y solo se detuvo cuando lo vio suspirar, segura de su victoria.

—Corta estas raíces en varios trozos medianos, no muy grandes ni muy pequeños.

Mientras que Cristal cortaba las raíces, Filósofo revolvió la poción ocasionalmente. Las pausas que hacía eran únicamente para observar la manera en que la pitufa cumplía con la tarea que le había encomendado. Después de varios minutos llegó a la conclusión de que no era necesario, Cristal parecía no tener ningún problema. En cuanto Cristal terminó de cortar las raíces, Filósofo las tomó y las colocó dentro del caldero.

—Ahora solo falta esperar a que hierva.

—¿En serio? Comenzaba a divertirme —se quejó Cristal.

—No se supone que deba ser divertido —respondió Filósofo —. Pitufar una poción es algo pitufo que debe tomarse con responsabilidad, se debe pitufar los ingredientes cuidadosamente, cualquier error por más pequeño que sea, podría pitufar algo más grande y terrible como una explosión.

Filósofo y Cristal estaban guardando en botellas el contenido de la poción que habían elaborado cuando escucharon la trompeta de Armonía. A pesar de no haber terminado de guardar la poción, ambos salieron al lugar de donde provenía ese sonido. Filósofo había dicho que podría tratarse de algo importante.

Pensamiento que confirmó al ver a Papá Pitufo en el centro, parado sobre un pequeño champiñón. A su lado se encontraba Armonía, tocando su trompeta a pesar que la mayoría de los pitufos, por no decir todos, habían acudido al llamado de su líder. Varios pitufos lucían molestos, deseosos de que Armonía se detuviera.

—Gracias, Armonía —le dijo Papá Pitufo, para luego dirigirse a los demás pitufos —. Saldré por unos días para poder aclarar —, saldré de la aldea por un pitufo, en cuanto pitufe algunas cosas sobre el espejo estaré de vuelta, espero que sea pronto. Hasta que lo haga, no quiero que se pitufen en problemas. No dejen la aldea solos y recuerden tener cuidado con las zonas peligrosas.

Ningún pitufo notó la expresión en el rostro de Cristal. En cuanto Papá Pitufo había mencionado el espejo, la sonrisa en su rostro disminuyó y su piel adquirió un tono más pálido. Cristal sabía más de lo que había dicho y prefería que su origen permaneciera como un secreto.

—Descuida, Papá Pitufo —le dijo Filósofo —, puedes confiar en nosotros. Pitufare que todos los pitufos cumplan con sus responsabilidades y que no se pitufen en problemas.

—No creo que sea necesario —le interrumpió Papá Pitufo, de no haberse demorado un segundo, el pitufo detrás de Filósofo lo habría callado de una manera violenta —. Estaré de vuelta antes de que lo pitufen.

Cuando Papá Pitufo terminó de hablar, subió en la cigüeña y, después de despedirse de los pitufos, dejó la aldea. Lentamente los pitufos regresaron a sus tarras cotidianas. Algunos con más disposición que otros. La mayoría de los pitufos querían divertirse durante la ausencia del líder de la aldea.

Filósofo intentó recordarles acerca de la importancia de cumplir con sus responsabilidades pero no tuvo la oportunidad pues Tontín lo interrumpió. No supo en qué momento se había acercado a él pero no pudo ignorar cuando se acercó y lo abrazó.

—¡Hola, Filósofo! ¿Vamos a recoger piedras?

—¡Suena divertido! —comentó Cristal notablemente emocionada —. ¡Vamos!

—Pero los pitufos necesitan que los guíe —intentó decir Filósofo.

—¡Me aburro! —insistió Cristal.

—No sería lo mismo sin ti —agregó Tontín pero a diferencia de la chica, su voz era de quien pide un favor.

—En eso tienes razón, necesitarían de mi ayuda —agregó Filósofo, su voz denotaba orgullo, al ver que lo habían dejado solo se apresuró en agregar —. ¡Esperen por mí!

El lugar al que se dirigieron fue a la colina pitufa. Ese era uno de los lugares favoritos de Tontín y también uno en donde el pitufo había encontrado la mayoría de sus piedras favoritas. Cristal también parecía emocionada, no tanto como Tontín o como lo había estado al ver que la poción que había preparado con Filósofo fue terminada de manera correcta.

—¡Filósofo, mira esta roca! —le dijo Tontín notablemente emocionado —. ¡Es hermosa!

La mirada de Filósofo se posó en la roca. No había nada en ella que llamara su atención. Se parecía a muchas de las rocas que habían usado en construcciones pero Tontín no parecía notarlo. O quizás era ese el motivo por el que la consideraba tan especial. Segundos después la opinión de Filósofo cambió pero no precisamente para mejor.

—¡Lo siento, Filo! —fue la respuesta de Tontín al ver su roca aplastar el pie de su mejor amigo.

—¡"Lo siento" no arregla nada! —gritó Filósofo notablemente molesto.

Cuando Cristal tomó la piedra que había aplastado el pie de Filósofo, el asunto quedó olvidado. No porque el enojo de Filósofo desapareciera de inmediato, el dolor en su pie estaba como recordatorio. Ambos pitufos se veían emocionados con aquella piedra por lo que decidió sentarse bajo un árbol y comenzar a leer uno de los libros que había tomado prestado del laboratorio de Papá Pitufo sin que el dueño del mismo se enterara.

No había terminado de leer una hoja cuando fue interrumpido por ambos pitufos. Cristal y Tontín se encontraban frente a él, ambos sonrientes y cada uno sostenía una piedra en su mano. Filósofo no necesitó de palabras para saber que ambos querían que él decidiera cuál era la roca más hermosa.

—Son iguales —respondió Filósofo antes de retomar la lectura.

Filósofo observó a Tontín y Cristal intercambiar miradas. Pensó en retomar su lectura pero no pudo ya que ambos pitufos quisieron demostrarle las diferencias entre sus rocas. El que ambos hablaran al mismo tiempo no hizo que resultara más fácil entender lo que decían. Señaló una roca al azar, esperando que con ello dejaran de hablar pero unas gotas de lluvia hicieron que el tema quedara olvidado.

—Será mejor que regresemos a casa —comentó Filósofo mientras trataba de proteger su libro. Cristal y Tontín se le habían adelantado por lo que tuvo que correr para alcanzarlos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Mudanza**

* * *

Tontín colocó cuidadosamente los bocadillos en la cesta. No era un buen cocinero pero los bocadillos que había preparado eran sencillos, y confiaba les gustaría a sus amigos. Después de ver a Cristal y a Pitufina discutir en varias ocasiones llegó a la conclusión de que debía hacer algo, pues ambas eran sus amigas y quería que se llevaran bien.

El lugar del picnic también lo había elegido él, era uno de sus lugares favoritos, no solo por el hecho de que allí había encontrado varias de sus rocas favorita, también eran los momentos que allí había vivido, recuerdos de cuando era un pitufin e incontables horas de juego. En ese momento llegó a pensar que era una buena idea, tiempo después no estaría tan seguro de ello.

Para Pitufina y Cristal no fue una agradable sorpresa el saber que la otra también había sido invitada. A pesar de vivir juntas por más de una semana, no habían aprendido a convivir. Cristal le mostró la lengua a modo de saludo. No hubo gritos, tampoco insultos, ninguna de las dos se marchó pero la batalla de miradas que mantuvieron, hicieron del picnic una situación bastante tensa.

Durante el recorrido al lugar del picnic, Cristal fue la única que no cantó. Para ningún pitufo era un secreto que a Cristal le molestaba Pitufina pero pocos pitufos habían notado que no todas las discusiones eran iniciadas por Cristal o el rechazo que Pitufina había mostrado por Cristal desde que la vio por primera vez, ninguno notó que a ella le asustaba ver un reflejo de quien fue en el pasado.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar, ninguno se quejó. Cristal se aseguró de sentarse en medio de Tontín y de Filósofo, tal y cómo acostumbraba hacer desde su aparición en la aldea. Pitufina no dejó pasar ese detalle por alto, un tanto confundida pues tiempo atrás había tenido la impresión de que Cristal hacía ese tipo de cosas por fastidiarla, algo que en ese momento no podía considerar pues ni siquiera había mostrado preferencia por un sitio.

—¡Es un bonito día! —comentó Tontín en un intento por iniciar una conversación.

—He tenido días mejores —respondió Cristal, su mirada estaba fija sobre Pitufina.

—Lo mismo digo —agregó Pitufina con igual tono de voz.

—Soleado y sin rastro de lluvia, un buen día para salir de picnic así que sí, supongo que es un buen día —comentó Filósofo con aire pensativo —, también lo es para escribir un libro.

—¿Podrías escribir un libro de rocas? —preguntó Tontín ilusionado.

—¿De rocas? —repitió Filósofo un tanto incrédulo —. Claro que podría, mi inteligencia me permite escribir sobre cualquier tema por más absurdo que sea… pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntaron Tontín y Cristal al unísono, ambos se notaban ilusionados ante esa idea.

—Supongo que podría hacerlo por ustedes —respondió Filósofo con un tono de falsa modestia.

En ese momento, Tontín creyó que las cosas estaban funcionando. Aunque Pitufina y Cristal no se habían dirigido la palabra, tampoco habían discutido. Tontín realmente quería creer que ellas podrían convertirse en amigas. Minutos después no estaría tan seguro de ello, no solo por ver a sus amigas discutir sino por el hecho de estar colgando de una jaula.

Los insultos habían dado paso a los golpes y estos provocaron que ambas chicas cayeran en una de las trampas que Gargamel había puesto tiempo atrás, tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recordaba de su existencia. Filósofo y Tontín habían intentado ayudarlas, pero ninguno de los dos notó que había otra trampa a unos metros de la jaula en la que ambas pitufas se encontraban.

—Es inútil —comentó Filósofo al ver a Tontín tratando de buscar una salida, ambos habían estado en esa posición por un largo tiempo —, Papá Pitufo salió a devolver el amuleto y nadie sabe que estamos aquí.

—Pero es peor no pitufar nada —Tontín no abandonó sus intentos por encontrar una salida —, y debemos encontrar a Pitufina y a Cristal.

* * *

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Pitufina. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado junto a Cristal, pero creía que se trataba de varias horas, o al menos así lo sentía. Cristal había golpeado los barrotes que las mantenían prisioneras hasta que finalmente se había dejado caer, Pitufina también lo había intentado pero se había detenido al notar que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Probó buscar una forma de salir, no encontró ninguna. La jaula era antigua, pero se encontraba en buen estado. Algo en Cristal llamó su atención. No estaba enojada, como lo había estado la mayor parte del tiempo en que la veía. Su mirada y la forma en que se dejó caer se lo decían, Cristal estaba deprimida.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vio de una manera diferente. La primera vez que la vio, solo pudo recordar cuando fue creada por Gargamel para crear discordia entre los pitufos, cuando estuvo cerca de provocar que todos murieran. En esa ocasión lo que veía era a una chica frágil, a la pitufina que deseaba ser aceptada y que necesitaba algo de cariño.

Pitufina no lo notó pero esa fue la primera vez que Cristal no la vio como un obstáculo para ser aceptada, cuando en el momento en que los pitufos la salvaron, Filósofo le extendió la mano primero a ella. De haberlo notado, las conclusiones que tiempo después sacaría, no serían tan erróneas.

—Dejemos algo en pitufo, tú no quieres ser comida, convertida en oro o lo que sea que Gargamel quiera hacer con nosotros y yo tampoco, así que hagamos una tregua —Cristal le extendió la mano.

La ayuda llegó cuando menos lo esperaban, Rastreador y Fortachón, al notar que no regresaban a la aldea, salieron a buscarlos, siendo ellas las segundas en ser encontradas. Al principio Pitufina y Cristal se habían asustado al creer que Gargamel había decidido revisar sus trampas y era quien las había encontrado.

Los cuatro pitufos subieron al árbol en el que se encontraban atrapadas. Haciendo uso de una cuerda, acercó la jaula a la rama en la que se encontraban, después de ello, abrir la puerta fue sencillo. No fue necesario, pero Filósofo les extendió la mano y ayudó a que ambas pitufas pudieran pararse en la rama donde los otros pitufos se encontraban.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Cristal al levantarse, fue correr en dirección al baño. Grande fue su desilusión cuando al intentar abrir comprobó que la puerta estaba cerrada. Todas las mañanas ella y Pitufina competían por ser la primera en tomar el baño. Cristal sabía lo mucho que Pitufina solía demorarse, especialmente cuando se trataba del tratamiento de su cabello, ella solía demorarse un tiempo similar por los mismos motivos.

Sabiendo que tendría que esperar por un largo rato, Cristal comenzó a guardar las cosas que le faltaban. En el desayuno Genio le había dicho que su casa había sido terminada y ella no podía esperar para mudarse. Tener su propio baño era lo que le causaba más emoción. No había podido intervenir tanto como hubiera querido en el diseño de su champiñón pero no podía quejarse, el resultado le había gustado.

—No extrañaré nada aquí —Cristal colocó el último de sus sombreros dentro de su maleta.

Cristal sabía que mentía. Habían discutido muchas veces con Pitufina, la mayoría de las veces era ella quien iniciaba esas discusiones, pero también habían compartido buenos momentos. Odiaba admitirlo pero ambas tenían mucho en común y habían temas que solo podían tratar entre ellas, temas que los pitufos no podrían entender al ser chicos y que a Sassette no le interesaban.

"Supongo que es porque una vez fuimos una sola", se dijo Cristal mentalmente. Era algo que odiaba admitir, especialmente porque ese pensamiento estaba acompañado por la sensación de que ella no pertenecía a la aldea, que no sería querida mientras estuviera bajo la sombra de Pitufina.

—¿Ocupas ayuda?

—No, acabo de terminar. Quizás deba pitufar una fiesta para estrenar mi champiñón.

—Sería divertido —comentó Pitufina, más que intentar ser amable, era sincera con sus palabras. Cada vez le resultaba más sencillo ver en Cristal una pitufa y no el reflejo de un pasado que deseaba olvidar —. También podríamos organizar una pijamada. Será divertido, hablar de pitufos, maquillarnos, hablar de ese pitufo en especial —Pitufina hizo una pausa al notar el sonrojo en el rostro de Cristal —. ¿En quién estaban pensando?

—¿Yo? —el sonrojo en el rostro de Cristal se hizo mayor —. ¡En nadie!

—¿Segura? Podría ser Tontín. Chismoso dice que se te veía muy entretenida recolectando piedras con Tontín.

—A él siempre le gusta hablar y cuando no hay nada de qué hacerlo, lo pitufa.

—Todas las veces que te he visto sonrojada, Tontín estaba cerca.

—¿No te han dicho que deberías escribir pitufinovelas? Tienes mucha imaginación.

Cristal agradeció el momento en que el sonido de la puerta interrumpió la conversación que tenía con Pitufina. Normalmente hablar de pitufos no era algo que le desagradara, incluso lo consideraba más divertido cuando Vanidoso y Sassette estaban involucrados, ambos parecían un tanto incómodos por el tema. En esa ocasión era diferente, Pitufina le estaba preguntando por sentimientos que ni siquiera ella lograba entender del todo.

Mientras Pitufina abría la puerta, Cristal se preguntó si lo que su compañera de Champiñón había dicho era cierto. Sabía que no le gustaba Tontín, era un buen amigo pero nada más. El problema era que no podía decir con total certeza que no estaba enamorada cuando había un pitufo que le provocaba sensaciones que no terminaba de comprender.

Cuando Cristal vio a Fortachón, Tontín, Gruñón y a Filósofo entrar, pensó que Pitufina estaba en lo correcto pero no por los motivos que pensaba. Mentalmente deseó que su rostro no se hubiera sonrojado, aunque dudaba que fuera así, la conversación con su contraparte le había hecho pensar en cosas que en otras circunstancias no hubiera considerado.

—Estamos listos para pitufar —comentó Fortachón mientras cargaba varias cajas. Hubiera llevado más de no ser porque le obstaculizaban la vista.

—Eres muy fuerte —comentaron Pitufina y Cristal al unísono.

—Podría llevar más peso —respondió Fortachón, para probar su punto hizo una pequeña flexión.

El sonido de unas cajas golpeando el suelo interrumpió la conversación. Contrario a lo que habían imaginado en un principio, el responsable no había sido Tontín sino Filósofo que había intentado cargar con más cajas de las que podía llevar. Afortunadamente ninguna caja se abrió aunque no resultaron del todo intactas por el golpe.

—¿Demasiado peso? —preguntó Fortachón, parecía divertido con aquella situación.

—Nada con lo que no pueda pitufar —respondió Filósofo pero sus gestos lo delataban.

Para demostrar sus palabras, Filósofo tomó más cajas de las que había tomado en un principio. Solo logró avanzar unos cuantos pasos antes de tropezar por lo que tuvo que resignarse a cargar la misma cantidad de cajas que Tontín y soportar las risas de Fortachón. En lo único en que no cedió, fue en admitir que era demasiado peso para él.

* * *

—¡Gracias, Chef! —Pitufina besó la mejilla de Chef a modo de agradecimiento por los bocadillos que le había preparado.

La mudanza fue agotadora, pero ella estaba convencida de que una pijama sería divertido. No sería algo demasiado grande, solo ella, Cristal, Sassette y Vanidoso. Inicialmente pensó que sería más divertido solo una reunión de chicas pero lo descartó al considerar que al ser tan pocas sería demasiado aburrido y que no podía dejar por fuera a su mejor amigo.

Después de despedirse de Chef, Pitufina se dirigió a la casa de Cristal. Varios pitufos le habían ofrecido ayuda pero, a pesar del esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para no dejar caer ningún bocadillo, prefirió rechazar la ayuda. Al llegar al champiñón de Cristal tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo adicional para mantener el equilibrio, pero para su buena fortuna, Vanidoso no se demoró en abrir la puerta.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaste! —comentó Sassette emocionada, a su lado se encontraba Cristal igual de emocionada —. ¡Estoy hambrienta!

Sassette no esperó respuesta por parte de Pitufina antes de tomar algunos bocadillos y llenar su boca con ellos. Cristal no se demoró en imitarla aunque no tomó tantos bocadillos como la menor del grupo. Vanidoso y Pitufina negaron con la cabeza antes de tomar unos pocos, conscientes que de no hacerlo, se quedarían sin nada para comer.

—Lindo champiñón —comentó Pitufina en un intento por ser amable ypor acabar con ese silencio que se estaba convirtiendo en algo incómodo.

—Y pronto será aún más pitufo, tengo varias ideas que quiero usar.

—Sé de algo muy pitufo que le daría más estilo a este champiñón —le dijo Vanidoso antes de mostrarle a la dueña de la casa una pintura —. ¡Un retrato mío!

Vanidoso no esperó respuesta de Cristal y colocó su retrato en uno de los lugares más visibles. Pitufina notó que a Cristal eso no parecía afectarle, ni para bien o para mal. Varias veces había observado a Cristal, muchas veces esperando que hiciera algo contra los pitufos o el momento en que se revelara como socia de Gargamel… Eso no había ocurrido pero había notado algo más y quería comprobarlo, planeaba hacerlo durante esa pijamada.

—Es hora de probar un juego que Laura me enseñó —comentó Pitufina mientras colocaba una botella frente a ella —. Se llama verdad o reto. Deben colocarse en un círculo, y a quien seleccione la botella deberá elegir entre pitufar una verdad o un reto ¿Se animan?

Pitufina observó a Cristal, a Vanidoso y a Sassette intercambiar miradas. Al notar algo de indecisión en su rostro agregó un "Será divertido", para darles valor. No planeaba hacer algo malo, Laura le había dicho que era un juego divertido y había algunas cosas que quería comprobar. Cuando habló con Cristal tuvo la sensación de que había algo de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

—¡Aceptamos! —respondieron Cristal, Vanidoso y Sassette al unísono.

—No vale arrepentirse después.

Pitufina les otorgó unos segundos para retirarse, pero ninguno lo hizo así que hizo girar la botella. Mientras que la veía reservaba su plan. No estaba segura de que Cristal hubiera provenido del espejo en el laboratorio de Papá Pitufo, lo que sintió al verse reflejada la hacían dudar, pero le era inevitable pensar en Vanidoso y Centésimo, aunque al principio se llevaban mal pero lograban hacer sus diferencias a un lado. Pitufina quería creer que podría pasar lo mismo con ella y Cristal.

Trató de disimular su decepción al ver que la botella había apuntado a Sassette. En ese momento se dio cuenta que solo había considerado a Cristal y las formas en que confirmaría lo que había sospechado durante la mudanza.

—Eres la primera pit… pitufa ¿Qué eliges?

—Reto —respondió Sassette de manera desafiante.

—Te reto a dejar que nosotros te maquillemos.

La expresión de Sassette cambió al escuchar esas palabras. Sabiendo lo que Sassette estaba por decir, Pitufina se apresuró en agregar que una vez tomada una decisión esta no se podría cambiar. No era algo que estuviera inventando, al menos no del todo. Recordaba que Laura le había contado de cómo tuvieron que implementar esa medida después de que varios participantes se retiraran en el último momento.

—No será tan malo.

—Será peor —comentó Sassette, su rostro denotaba lo poco que le agradaba esa situación.

La expresión en el rostro de Sassette no cambió después de que le aplicaran el maquillaje. Pitufina, Cristal y Vanidoso habían hecho un buen trabajo pero Pitufina tuvo la sensación que de haberlo hecho mal o de haberle dado el aspecto de un payaso, le hubiera gustado más.

Un nuevo turno inició pero en esa ocasión fue Sassete quien hizo girar la botella. Esta dio varios giros, demasiados para quienes jugaban, antes de detenerse frente a Vanidoso.

—Verdad.

—¿Quién crees que es el pitufo más pitufo de la aldea?

—Yo.

—Tienes que decir otro nombre.

—No lo pitufaron en la pregunta así que no es trampa.

Si Vanidoso no hubiera estado tan pendiente de su reflejo habría notado la mirada que intercambiaron Pitufina y Cristal, la mirada que ambas tenían cuando tenían algo en mente. No lo dijeron en palabras pero ambas estaban planeando la trampa que le pondrían la próxima vez que la botella lo apuntara.

Al haber sido a quien la botella seleccionó, fue el turno de Vanidoso de hacerla girar. Contrario a lo que esperaba Pitufina, fue ella la seleccionada. Mentalmente se reclamó por no haber considerado esa opción. Durante varios segundos se debatió acerca de lo que debería elegir, aunque consideraba que no tenía nada que ocultar, la idea de elegir verdad le resultaba tan incómoda como reto.

—Verdad —fue su respuesta definitiva.

—¿Estás saliendo con Fortachón?

—No —fue la respuesta de Pitufina, para los demás el tiempo que se demoró en responder fue un tanto sospechoso pero nada en su voz indicaba que mintiera o que ocultara algo.

—Aburrida.

Pitufina hizo girar la botella nuevamente. Al ver que la seleccionada fue Cristal, le resultó imposible evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. "Si tengo suerte sabré el secreto de Cristal y podré ayudarla", se dijo mentalmente aunque una parte de ella era impulsada por la curiosidad.

—Reto.

—Te reto a declararte al pitufo que te gusta.

—Tramposa —respondió Cristal notablemente molesta.

No fueron las palabras de Cristal lo que confirmaron las sospechas de Pitufina sino lo que no dijo. Ella no había negado que algún pitufo le gustara y consideraba que al omitir esa información estaba admitiendo que había alguien que le gustaba. De no estar tan segura de que se trataba de Tontín se habría preguntado si las memorias que compartían habían influenciado en la decisión de su contraparte. Ella había sido testigo de lo importante que era para ella sentarse en el mismo lugar durante las comidas y también había notado quienes se sentaban ahí.

—Es muy tarde —agregó Cristal, con un dedo señaló a Sassette, la menor se había quedado dormida.

—Por ahora te salvaste, pero mañana tendrás que cumplir con tu reto.

Cuando Cristal le dedicó una mirada molesta a Pitufina, ella se dijo que todo lo hacía por un bien mayor, al día siguiente su opinión cambiaría drásticamente. Era un juego, quizás no demasiado inocente pero nunca había querido que Cristal resultara lastimada de esa manera.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: El espejo**

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Tontín al saber que Papá Pitufo había regresado a la aldea fue darle la bienvenida. Fue idea de Filósofo. El día anterior había limpiado el laboratorio de Papá Pitufo y quería ser el primero en darle la bienvenida a la aldea. Lo primero que notó fue que Papá Pitufo parecía tener prisa.

—¿Alguien ha tocado el espejo?

—No, Papá Pitufo. Yo personalmente he pitufado que nadie entré en tu laboratorio.

—Es bueno escuchar eso, es demasiado peligroso —Papá Pitufo hizo una pausa y se dirigió a su armario, lugar donde colocó el amuleto de Ómnibus.

—¿Qué hace?

—Al principio tenía mis sospechas sobre Cristal, en mi viaje confirmé que ella vino del espejo. Cuando alguien se refleja en el espejo, su personalidad es divida en dos y esta adquiere un nuevo cuerpo. La única forma de hacer que quienes fueron un solo cuerpo se unan es que ambos se reflejen en el espejo.

—Yo tenía mis sospechas —comentó Filósofo —. Los ojos de Cristal son como un espejo.

Tontín intentó recordar un momento en que Filósofo lo hubiera dicho pero no pudo. Mentalmente se dijo que debió haberlo olvidado. También se preguntó si ese descubrimiento cambiaría algo sobre Cristal o Pitufina. Esperaba que no, fue divertido ir a recoger piedras con ella y Filósofo. Pitufina y Cristal le agradaban, no quería perder a ninguna.

Un ruido llamó la atención de Tontín. Al voltear se encontró con Pitufina y Cristal. Ambas lucían sorprendidas pero era Cristal la que lucía más afectada. Tontín notó que se veía asustada. Quizo decirle que no tenía motivos para comportarse de ese modo, que eran amigos pero antes de si quiera poder intentarlo, Cristal había salido corriendo.

—Vayan a reunir a otros pitufos, debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes.

El grupo estuvo formado en pocos minutos. Varios pitufos se ofrecieron como voluntarios pero no todos fueron elegidos. Rastreador fue el primer pitufo al que llamaron. Tontín fue uno de ellos, el ver la expresión de Cristal le había hecho sentirse preocupado. Fue frustrante para ellos saber que en pocos minutos, Cristal se había alejado tanto.

….

Después de varios minutos, el equipo de búsqueda se separó. Filósofo encontró a Cristal sentada a la orilla del lago, parecía pensativa y un tanto afligida. Quiso acercarse a ella de forma silenciosa pues no quería asustarla pero falló en el intento. Sin querer pisó una rama suelta provocando que la pitufa se sobresaltara.

—Vengo con pitufas intenciones —se apresuró en agregar, no quería que Cristal volviera a escapar.

—No quiero volver al espejo… o ser una parte de Pitufina, quiero ser yo ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?

—No lo harás y no tiene por qué ser así. Regresa a la aldea, ese es tu hogar.

—La pitufialdea es el hogar de Pitufina, no de Cristal.

Filósofo quiso negar las palabras de Cristal pero por primera vez se calló antes de hablar. A su mente llegó un recuerdo. La primera vez que Pitufina llegó a la aldea no fue tratada de la mejor manera e incluso todos los pitufos rechazaron su invitación a un picnic. El recordar la forma en que la trató lo hizo sentirse avergonzado. "Pero las cosas han cambiado", se dijo mentalmente, recordando las veces en que habían preparado pociones juntos o salido a buscar piedras con Tontín. En esas ocasiónesela parecía divertirse y Tontín había dicho que la consideraba una valiosa amiga.

—Papá Pitufo dice que nunca se debe dejar atrás a un pitufo y que debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros. —Filósofo hizo una larga pausa, como si no pudiera elegir las palabras que necesitaba.

Filósofo se sintió preocupado al notar que Cristal no hablaba. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa pero no sabía si estaba molesta, asustada o si pensaba en una manera para deshacerse de él. Ver la falta de reacción en su rostro le hizo arrepentirse de haber dicho eso pero en su momento había pensado que era lo único que podía hacer.

—Si regresas, te llamaré Pitufina, le diré a los demás que lo hagan y no podrán decir que...

—Me gusta más Cristal… es un lindo nombre pero es más lindo quien me lo dio.

Una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Cristal al notar el sonrojo que había aparecido en el rostro de Filósofo. No era solo el hecho de que Cristal consideraba que el pitufo se veía adorable sino el hecho de que disfrutaba de sus reacciones, especialmente cuando se sentía querida. Desde la primera vez que Filósofo la había ayudado con su comida, la forma en que lo veía había cambiado y quería creer que para Filósofo ella era especial.

—Si regresas te leeré una compilación de mis mejores frases —Filósofo extendió su mano a Cristal, esperando que la pitufa de cabellos negros la tomara.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, la mirada de Cristal se posó sobre Filósofo. No era la primera vez que Filósofo le hacia ese tipo de ofertas. Recordaba que lo había hecho días antes, aunque en ese momento su libro no había sido terminado. La pitufa se preguntó si Filósofo había sido consciente de que se había quedado dormida poco después de que empezara con su lectura. Mentalmente se dijo que no, pues de lo contrario no pensaría que eso sería suficiente para hacerla regresar a la aldea.

—Sí regreso, Papá Pitufo me hará reflejarme en el espejo junto a Pitufina. No le daré esa oportunidad, después de todo no tengo motivos para regresar.

—No es cierto, Papá Pitufo no haría algo tan antipitufo, eres parte de la aldea. Tontín te quiere, él dice que eres su amiga y yo… yo… yo…

—Estás enamorado de mí, ya lo sabía —respondió Cristal, aunque pretendía mostrar una seguridad que no tenía, su voz la delataba.

Filósofo no respondió. No era solo el hecho de estar sorprendido por las palabras de Cristal sino por el hecho de no poder negarlas. Días antes habría podido hacerlo con facilidad pero después del tiempo que habían pasado juntos ni siquiera era capaz de definir lo que sentía. Era cierto que varias veces lo había hecho enojar, muchos de sus comentarios eran mal intencionados y era propensa a cometer accidentes, quizás demasiado, pero también le había demostrado simpatía, lo había buscado para hablar con él y de verdad parecía disfrutar el tiempo que habían compartido junto a Tontín, siendo los últimos momentos donde la notaba más relajada y encontraba en ella más que una creatura hecha para generar caos dentro de la aldea, que veía un pitufo de verdad.

Muchas ideas pasaron por su mente, tratos, ofrecimientos, regalos, apelar al cariño de los pitufos e incluso usar el chantaje. Durante el juicio, Pitufina se había mostrado temerosa de regresar al bosque y podría usar ese mismo temor para hacerla regresar a la aldea, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un hombro en donde apoyarse. Él era un pitufo de palabras, no de acciones pero en esa ocasión estaba dispuesto a hacer la excepción.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que el grupo de rescate los había encontrado tiempo atrás. De haberse volteado, habrían notado al grupo de pitufos ocultos detrás de un arbusto. Incluso Papá Pitufo los estaba observando, había sido él quien le dijo a los pitufos que los dejaran hablar y el motivo por el que permanecían ocultos.

—Será mejor que regresemos a la aldea —comentó Papá Pitufo en un susurro —, ellos volverán después… creo que para la cena.

Tontín les dedicó una última mirada a Cristal y a Filósofo antes de cumplir con las órdenes de Papá Pitufo. Hubiera querido hacer algo más pero confiaba en las palabras de su líder. Al principio se había preocupado cuando vio los dos puestos vacíos pero en cuanto vio a Cristal y a Filósofo regresar no solo supo que Papá Pitufo había estado en lo correcto sino que también algo había cambiado entre ellos.


End file.
